


A Secret For The Mad

by LadyOfSlytherin101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Angry Italian Mama Vs Pink Toad, Beware The Shoe, Extreme Hatred Of The Cold, F/M, Is It Too Late To Transfer?, Italian Rage, Lockhart Is An Idiot, Luna Is Too Pure, Mama Bear Mode, McGonagall Is Queen, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall sees all, Muggle Vs Pureblood, Muggle/Wizard Relations, No shame, Sassy Harry, Should Have Stayed In Italy, Snarky Snape/Snarky Vittoria, Star Wars References, Teacher!Vittoria, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is Madness! This Is Hogwarts!, Vitti Is So Done, Vitti Loses Her Shit Constantly, Vitti Regrets So Much, Vitti Takes No Prisoners, Vitti vs Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Vittoria Fights Everyone, What Is Wrong With This School?!, Who Thought A Ghost Teaching History of Magic Was A Good Idea?, Why Is There So Much Danger In This School?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSlytherin101/pseuds/LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: What if someone had seen what had happened that fateful night at Number Four Privet Drive on November 1st, 1981? What if Harry had been raised by different Muggles?Vittoria Moretti, a Muggle, was in England as an exchange student from Italy. As a light sleeper, she witnesses Harry's arrival at Number Four. She rescues him from the cold and takes him home to Italy after the Dursley's refuse to take him in. Harry is raised in a loving home, with no idea about his Wizarding heritage. On his 11th birthday, the truth is revealed and his family is more than supportive of his choice to go to Hogwarts and learn about his past. But as the danger grows every year, Vittoria wonders if she made the right choice as she and Harry are embroiled in the battle against Voldemort. Will she get out of this alive? One thing for sure, she would never regret bringing Harry home with her.





	A Secret For The Mad

Being a light sleeper could be considered a curse at times for people, but for Vittoria Moretti, who had no idea how her life was about to change, it was a gift. Vittoria had gone to bed early that night, tired from a long day of studying. She was an exchange student at Birkbeck University in London, studying for her BA in History. She was staying in the home of old friends of her _mamma_ at Privet Drive, where she would drive from Surrey to London every other day for classes. She kept the house tidy and the gardens neat and every so often would cook dinner to show her appreciation to their kindness. She would then study into the night before she went to bed, ready to start another day the next morning.

That day had been a strange one to be sure. There were owls all over the place, which in of itself was quite a sight for her, as owls weren’t exactly a common sight where she lived, more so that they were flying about during the day. If it had been one or two, she would have passed it off as they were sick or something had disturbed them, but there were hordes of them flapping about all day while she was in London. If the owls hadn’t been a strange sight, stranger still was the group of people that seemed to congregate on every corner, whispering together excitedly. They wore pointed hats and thick cloaks, but she merely brushed it off as it was the day after Halloween and some people probably weren’t done celebrating yet. She didn’t linger long to hear their conversations, her day would not wait for her and she had much to do.

When she had returned home that day, she discovered a tabby cat had taken up resident on the lawn of Number Four. She thought it odd, as she knew the owners of Number Four didn’t have a cat, as Mrs. Dursley, the most unpleasant woman Vittoria had the displeasure of meeting, wouldn’t have let an animal inside out of fear for her perfectly clean house. She hadn’t seen it before, briefly wondering if it was one of Mrs. Figg’s. But the rather grouchy woman wasn’t puttering about the street screeching about a missing cat, so it was possibly a stray. Feeling sorry for it, she fetched a piece of leftover fish and took it over to the cat. The cat stared at her, eyes narrowed within the spectacle like markings around its eyes before it decided the offering was worthy and nibbled delicately on it, giving a quiet meow in thanks.

“I’d be wary, lest Mrs. Figg catches sight of you and attempts to add you to her furry horde. She’s got enough cats already.” Vittoria wasn’t sure, but it seemed like the cat looked amused for a moment. She brushed it off and went back inside.

Vittoria passed her night like any other night, only something had woken her. She sat up in her bed, unable to discern what had awoken her. The home of her host family was silent and calm. Nothing seemed amiss, so she decided to go make some valerian tea to help her sleep. She got up but paused when she noticed that the streetlight outside her window suddenly went off. She parted the curtains slightly and watched in amazement as an old man in resplendent robes seemed to magically extinguish the lights by summoning them to his hand.

This certainly wasn’t normal and she pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. The sharp pain assured her that no, she wasn’t dreaming. She peeked through the curtains, making sure that she wouldn’t be seen as she watched. Something told her that she didn’t want to be noticed by the old man was the absurdly long beard, so long he could tuck it into his belt. She watched as the stolen lights vanished within his hand, further adding to the surrealism of the situation.

She continued to watch as the cat from earlier turned into a woman, a rather austere looking woman, dressed in a cloak of emerald green, black hair pulled into a tight bun under the pointed hat she wore, spectacles matching those of the markings around her eyes as a cat. They conversed for a time, the pair soon joined by what appeared to be a giant of a man on a flying motorcycle. She was unsure how anyone could have slept through the awful racket it made when it squealed to a stop. As she watched, the old man took something from the giant and left it on the doorstep of Number Four. And with that, they were gone as quickly as they had come, the woman turning into a cat once more and slinking off into the night, the bearded giant taking off on the motorcycle with a deafening roar and the old man released the stolen lights, lingering for but a moment. His eyes seemed to sweep over the houses, causing her to duck down out of sight. She felt a bit silly at first, seeing as it was dark and anyone would assume the old man would have been unable to see her, but a sort of power came from his eyes and she didn’t dare take the risk of being seen. She heard a distinct cracking sound, but didn’t move for several moments. She finally gained the courage to look and the old man was gone. She glanced at Number Four and something inside her told her that she needed to go out there.

She grabbed her sweater and quickly ran downstairs to the door. She ran across the street and gasped when she saw what exactly lay in the bundle. A little boy, no more than a year old, was fast asleep in the bundle of blankets, tufts of black hair on his head and a cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. It looked fresh too. She quickly scooped him into her arms and began banging on the door. It was far too cold for this baby to be out here all night.

Eventually, the woman known as Petunia Dursley opened the door, looking quite cross. “Do you have any idea what time it is?!” She all but shrieked at Vittoria, her horsey face blotching terribly.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Dursley, but this was left on your doorstep.” She pushed the bundle into her arms. “He was left here just a few minutes ago.”

Petunia stared down at the bundle for a moment before she shrieked and all but threw the baby back at Vittoria, causing her to fumble and catch the small child, who was now awake and wailing. “You take that freak away from here! I will not have him in my house! Never!” With that, she slammed the door in Vittoria’s face, who was left with a crying child in her arms.

She shushed the poor thing and carried him back to the house she was staying at, calling the police. She, along with the baby and the Dursleys were ushered to the local station to sort out the mess.

Unbeknownst to them all, the events had been witnessed by the woman who could turn into a cat. Her eyes narrowed before she slipped away, following where the boy had been taken. She watched unseen as the events concerning the fate of the baby unfolded before her.

Meanwhile, many were meeting in secret, toasting The Boy Who Lived in hushed whispers, happy to finally be free of You Know Who’s tyranny and terror.

It took hours to sort through, she in one room and the Dursleys in another. She could hear them yelling that they would not take the child and they would rather send him to an orphanage than have him in their home. She didn’t understand what could possibly be so bad about the small child. She could have walked away then, just left and never looked back. She started to do just that and paused as she saw into the room where a female officer was holding the baby, trying to keep him calm. Something kept her there as she studied the child, noting the messy black hair and green eyes bright with tears. He looked at her with those eyes of his and her heart lurched. She just knew she couldn’t leave that baby to be left in the care of his awful relatives or an orphanage.

Two months later, Vittoria was on a flight home to her beloved home in Amalfi, Campania, Italy, with young Harry Potter in tow as her new son, unaware she was whisking away the savior of the Wizarding World. She was going to have a hell of a time explaining to her mother and family that she had gone to England to study, and came home with a son. She was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
